Sweet Revenge
by Made of Ossum
Summary: -CANCELED- It took 6 years to forget. Then he was back and there was only one thing to do: get revenge. But what if revenge isn't so sweet? And what if she falls for the person she hates the most? JC. My former penname was JCFOREVER.
1. What a Reunion

_**A/N: **I know what you're thinking. Why are you starting a new fic yet again?! Well, I did promise my readers a prequel to My Happy Ending, so a prequel is what you'll get. Granted, I'm not sure how many of my readers are left out there, so if I don't get many reviews I'll just trash the story. That means if you want me to keep writing, REVIEW! Deal? :) Also, this isn't really a songfic, but the title is from a song written and performed by BarlowGirl. You really need to hear it if you haven't already, because it's a GREAT song! Now, on to the first chapter!  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Chapter 1: What a Reunion  
**

* * *

Cindy Vortex. Several words could describe her. Cool, calm, collected. On top of her game. All the guys admired her, but, at the same time, were a little intimidated by her. It was just the way she liked it. She didn't have time for boys. Her one focus in life? Her career. If something didn't benefit her career, then she barely gave it a second thought. She'd come a long way from that 11-year-old girl whose main goal in life was to aggravate..._him_.

She wouldn't think about that anymore. _He_ was no longer in the picture. Several years of anger management taught her it would be best to forget about..._him_. And so she did.

Until that one fateful day...

* * *

Cindy stepped into the empty classroom and chose a seat right up front. She prided herself in being early to her classes, and most of her teachers admired that about her. Well, actually, most teachers admired everything about her. She was always the best student no matter what course she was taking. She was brilliant, and she really put her mind to her work. She'd even skipped a grade back in middle school, which was how she had ended up in college at age 17. It was her first day at the university, and things were going great so far. As usual.

Cindy pulled out her class syllabus and course chart, as well as a few freshly sharpened pencils, and arranged them neatly on the space in front of her. Since it was the first day, she probably wouldn't need her books. Most professors liked to go over the course, introduce themselves, yadda, yadda, yadda. She did have her books with her just in case, but she left them in her bag and would only pull them out if needed. Her laptop was in her bag too; some teachers didn't mind if you used one in class, others did. She would wait and find out.

_Wait_, was the correct word. After a while, more students filed in, followed by more students, and more students. But where was the gosh dang professor? It was five minutes 'til, and one thing Cindy did _not_ like was a late professor. It showed that he, or she, was scatterbrained, unorganized, careless. Oh, she could go on. Maybe she should head on out of there and drop the class. She didn't want any of her work misgraded due to this person's inability to arrive at class on time.

A tall, dark-haired girl came in and sat down two seats away from Cindy. She had on too much makeup and was dressed too skimpily for Cindy's taste, so Cindy right away assumed she wouldn't be making friends with this girl. Besides, Mandy, her dormmate, was enough of a challenge as it was.

Finally, at exactly three minutes—_three minutes!_—past time, a young man breezed in and Cindy's heart stopped.

He rushed over to his podium, and began setting up his laptop, throwing an apologetic smile towards his students. "Sorry I'm late. We'll begin here in just a moment."

No. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be! He wasn't who she thought he was. He just bore a striking resemblance, and was younger than most professors. That was it. _Get a grip, Cindy!_ she chided herself. What was she so worried about?

"OK, I've got the PowerPoint going," their professor said in relief.

"Isn't he adorable?" the girl a couple seats away from Cindy whispered.

"Sure," she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Late college profs were oh so attractive. _Not._

"So, let me introduce myself," he went on. "My name is"—he showed them the first slide of his presentation—"Professor Neutron. That's N-_e-_u-t-r-o-n, for those of you who were wondering. I expect to see my name spelled correctly in any correspondence with you. You can understand how annoying it is when people spell it u then e, or even e-w."

That was it. She was going to die. He was back to crush her again, get in the way of everything. She'd spent so much time forgetting him, now he was back in her face! She couldn't do this!

"What's your first name?" the dark-haired girl asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

"James."

Why didn't she notice his name sooner and asked her advisor to put her in a different section of Physics 101, taught by a completely different person than..._him_?

"Can I call you Jimmy?" the dark-haired girl continued to flirt.

"No," he immediately responded, oblivious to her antics.

The chick was a total bubble brain. What was she doing in a Physics class? Oh, yes, unlike Cindy, _she_ probably knew who her professor would be. She was just here to hit on him.

"No one calls me Jimmy," he added.

The whole rest of the class was torture. Cindy spent it slouched down in her seat, praying he wouldn't notice her.

Then something terrible happened. He decided to take roll! The idiot! Teachers weren't supposed to take roll for the first week, because students were allowed to drop or add classes during that time period.

Maybe her name wasn't on the list. That would be a miracle. She listened as he droned on with the names. Most of them she could care less about, but one did manage to spark her interest.

"Quinlan, Betty." He did a double take. "Betty Quinlan?"

"Here!" the girl next to Cindy chirped, a huge grin on her face. "Didn't expect to see me here did you?" She giggled.

Wow. Everything made sense now. She was still Miss-I'm-So-Beautiful-and-Perfect after all these years. And she was still hitting on Cindy's—on Jimmy. He wasn't hers, what the flip was she thinking?!

Finally he reached the V's. It was about to get painful.

"Vortex, Cyn—Cindy?" Unlike when he read Betty's name, on which he was surprised to see but otherwise unphased, he tore his eyes from the page and searched the sea of faces frantically.

Cindy sunk lower in her seat and timidly raised her hand. Maybe he wouldn't notice—

Oh, no. He noticed. They stared into each other's eyes for at least a minute.

Gosh, how she wanted him to run over to her, sweep her into his arms and carry her off.

_Dang it, Cindy! Quit it! You hate this guy!_

Suddenly her gaze turned harsh and she looked away, not seeing how hurt and confused he looked as a response to that.

Thankfully, her name was the last on the list. "Class dismissed." All it took were those two words for the rest of the college kids to book it on out of there.

"Cindy, can I talk to you?"

She purposefully ignored him, grabbing all her things as quickly as possible and taking off through the door.

Someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around to see Betty standing there.

"Cindy! Imagine running into you here! I mean, seeing Jimmy again is one thing, but, like, all three of us together? It's just like old times!" she gushed cheerfully.

Cindy fought back the urge to bite her head off. Had Betty forgotten that in the "old times," Cindy hated her guts?

"Are you going to ask him out?" Betty giggled.

Cindy's mouth fell. "Wh—who? _Jimmy?_" she asked, eyes wide.

"Well, duh. The whole class saw how he was looking at you, lucky."

"First of all, he's my teacher! Second of all—why the heck am I even talking to you about this?" Cindy fumed, tossing her hair and storming off.

"We're going to be best friends!" Betty called after her.

Just then, Jimmy came rushing out of the classroom, shutting his briefcase at the same time. "Oh, no!" he exclaimed, watching the blonde turn corner at the end of the hallway. "Was that Cindy?"

"Aw, too bad you missed her," Betty said sympathetically.

"I wanted to talk to her," he mumbled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Betty asked with a wink.

He was shocked. "Are...you trying to ask me out?"

She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer. "What do you think?" she whispered.

"Um, well, gee, thanks, Betty...but I have plans, sorry." He slowly extracted his tie from her fingers. "And I'll be needing this," he laughed uncomfortably. "It was nice seeing you." He began to walk in the direction Cindy had gone. "Do you know where she was going?"

Betty shrugged. "Probably to drop your class," she said innocently.

"Shoot!" He quickened his step. "Later!"

"Later!" Betty called back. Then she grinned, almost...evilly. "That boy is so mine."


	2. What's the Scoop?

_**A/N: **Ah, thanks for the reviews, my kind readers. Lol. Hope you haven't forsaken the story by now... And just so everyone knows, I'm not dissing the creation theory, so please don't get offended by any comments made by the characters.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's the Scoop?  
**

* * *

18-year-old Mandy Gilmore glanced up as the doorknob turned and her blonde-haired roommate stepped inside.

"How'd your classes go?" she asked kindly, figuring Cindy probably took to them like a fish did to water. She'd only known the girl a few days and had already been able to assess her as a workaholic.

"I'm...going...to..._strangle him_!" Cindy burst out, fists clenched and face red with fury.

Mandy's eyes widened. "Whoa there! Why don't you tell me what happened? And sit down first?" she suggested.

Cindy took a deep breath and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Classmate troubles? Weird guy hit on you or something?" Mandy guessed.

Cindy's face scrunched up, and one word made it through her clenched teeth: "Neutron."

"Neutron? As in James Neutron, 17-year-old genius professor and heartthrob?" Mandy gasped.

"None other."

"He's a total hottie!" Mandy squealed girlishly. "I wanted to be in his class, but I'm completely hopeless in science, and Physics isn't required for my English major."

"Total jerk is more like it," Cindy muttered.

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "I've heard nothing but good things about him. Was he really strict or something? Did he give an assignment on the first day?"

"No."

Suddenly Mandy's eyes lit up. "Please tell me you have an amazing scoop for the school paper, one that'll move this freshman up in rank!"

Cindy sighed. "If you call old grudges and bitter hatred a scoop."

Definitely a scoop! "You..._knew_ him?" Mandy asked in wonder.

"It was fifth grade, we were eleven, I know I should get over it but can't. What else is there to say?" Cindy let out.

"What happened?" Mandy asked innocently.

"I spent my time pining over this dork, showing my affection for him by arguing with him and making him feel stupid. He was always smarter than me, which I resented, but I was strangely attracted to him at the same time," she explained.

"Pretty juicy stuff," Mandy smiled. Wait 'til the editor heard this one!

"Yeah, well, he finally realized he liked me too. He kissed me - nothing major, just a peck - then left for college and I never saw him again until now. He never came back for visits; his family would visit him as he took classes over break. He never wrote to me...or called." Cindy's eyes welled up. She had been bottling this up for years, trying to forget. Why had God cruelly allowed her to take another visit down memory lane?

"That's really...sad," Mandy offered, a sympathetic look on her face. "Is that why you don't have a boyfriend?"

Cindy glanced up at her. "I just spilled something to you that I haven't talked about in six years, and _that's_ all you can say to this? Is that why I don't have a _boyfriend_?" she demanded.

"Ooh, sorry, that came out wrong. So what're you gonna do?"

"That's just it! I went to my advisor, tried to drop the class...but there isn't another section of PHYS 101 open this semester! And I don't want to put this class off!" Cindy yelled, taking her anger out on the kind girl sitting across the room from her.

"So you're stuck in his class," Mandy concluded.

"Yeah, basically!" Cindy spat. "It's a good thing I'm not a cusser, or I'd be cussing up a storm right now! That's how ticked off this boy makes me!"

"OK, slow down there, Cindy!" Mandy sat back and mulled over the options. "So he really hurt you and he acts like it's not a big deal..."

"He didn't even _look_ sorry when he realized it was me," Cindy fumed. "Didn't he see that I was hurt? For gosh sakes, I cried over this...this...jerk!"

"Well, then, what are you going to do? Torture yourself by staying in the class or drop it and take something else this semester?" Mandy asked. "I know you want to take PHYS, but can you handle the stress?"

Cindy took a deep breath. "You're right," she sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I'm marching into his office, looking him straight in the eye and forcing him to sign that drop form."**  
**

* * *

Cindy stood there in the Science Hall, just staring at the threatening wooden door before her. She could do this. She gathered together all her courage and knocked... One, very timid knock, but surely he had heard it.

Or maybe he hadn't. She knocked harder, as hard as she dared. Still, no answer. Was that loser even in there? Curious now, she twisted the knob, which gave in very easily, and found herself standing there in Neutron's empty office.

It was a mess. Go figure. It wasn't hard to tell he was scatterbrained. Showing up late to class...tsk, tsk.

Without even knowing what she was doing, Cindy found herself at his desk, shaking the computer mouse to awaken the screen. She had only read a couple words before she heard footsteps and her heart began to pound. He was back! She scanned the room frantically, but there was nowhere to hide. She would have to face him.

She dashed out from behind the desk, and not a minute too soon. Neutron opened the door a split second later, and looked quite surprised to find her.

"Uh...C-Cindy..."

"I was just looking for you!" she blurted out.

He eyed the paper in her hand. It was a drop/add form. She couldn't be...! "Are you..."

"Well I'm late, gotta go!" Cindy exclaimed, cutting him off again, and this time not waiting for a reply.

So she wasn't dropping his class? He stood there watching in bewilderment as she scampered off, too tongue tied to call after her and ask what that had been about. With a scratch of his head and a turn of his heel, he went back to work and tried to forget about the little encounter.

* * *

"You won't believe what I saw!"

Cindy was bursting with excitement and she had to tell someone. Mandy was probably the only one who would believe her.

"What, what?"

She took a deep breath. "Neutron...thinks...evolution...is false!" The laughter tumbled out, she couldn't help it.

Mandy looked at her in confusion. "You mean...he doesn't think anybody evolved? What does he believe then...that we were all created by some god?"

"I don't know! But gosh...that would just be so unlike him. Neutron has never believed in anything that science couldn't prove," Cindy recalled.

"Well that sure is weird. How did you find this out exactly?" Mandy questioned.

"He wasn't in his office when I got there, so I...took a peek at his computer," Cindy sheepishly confessed.

Mandy did a double take. "_You_? Girl that is reporter material! Give me a high-five!"

Cindy grinned and complied.

"Man that would make a great story too," Mandy went on. "He would be the laughingstock of the entire university! And I wouldn't get the lame jobs at the paper anymore!" Then she bit her lip. "Too bad you dropped his class."

"I...didn't."

Mandy's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"But I should!" Cindy added.

"Come on Cindy..." Mandy put on her best puppy dog face. "Pwease stay in? For me?"

Cindy laughed. "Mandy, you're nice, but I barely know you! So for you...no."

Mandy sighed. "Fine, be mean!"

"But for Neutron's utter humiliation..."

Mandy's eyes lit up and she waited expectantly.

"I'm in."

* * *

_**A/N:** It's not very long, I'm sorry about that. But review and you might get the next one quicker! ...if you even want it. xD_


End file.
